


Kesä kutsuu meitä kaukaa

by lehnsherry



Series: kukot tunkiolla [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Kukot tunkiolla, Light Angst, M/M, Myöhäinen sellainen, Tää on syntymäpäivälahja kahdelle ihanalle ystävälleni, sori :'), this is as soft as i'll ever get
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Ikäerostahan se loppujenlopuksi kiikastaa. Lammion katse kiinnittyy peilissä punaiseen puremajälkeen kaulalla. Rahikainen jätti niitä eilen vähän joka paikkaan, leikkisästi kiusoitellen. Hän on niin nuori, niin energinen ja täynnä elämää. Lammio on tähän asti pystynyt jättämään heidän ikäeronsa huomiotta, mutta joskus sekin on pakko kohdata ja hyväksyä. Tosiasia on, että hän on keski-ikäinen mies, jolla on kaksitoista vuotta nuorempi rakastaja./Lammiolla on ikäkriisi. Rahikainen auttaa.





	Kesä kutsuu meitä kaukaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Televa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/gifts), [mieoleahvena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/gifts).



> Omistan tämän kahdelle rakkaalleni, joille tämän oli tarkoitus olla syntymäpäivälahja. Tämä on nyt erinäisistä syistä myöhässä, mutta toivottavasti vielä kelpaa :')
> 
> Tämän voi nähdä jatko-osana kahdelle aiemmalle kukkoficilleni, jotka löytyvät samasta sarjasta, mutta tämä pärjää yksinäänkin. Idea tähän lähti Mollbergin Tuntemattoman Lammion ja Rahikaisen näyttelijöiden suurehkosta ikäerosta, jota sitten vähän muuntelin tarkoituksiini sopivaksi.

Lammio nojaa käsillään kylpyhuoneen lavuaarin reunaan ja katsoo peiliin. Vastaan katsovat väsyneen miehen kasvot.

Iho on tutulla tavalla talvenkalpea, niinkuin marraskuussa aina, mutta muuten peilikuva näyttää vieraalta. Hän on nukkunut huonosti ja herännyt liian aikaisin. Puhtaanvalkoinen kauluspaita on kallista kangasta ja sileä, ja tuntuu vain korostavan hänen harmauttaan. Tummien silmien alla on tummat varjot ja nurkissa ryppyjä. Suupielissäkin näkyvät alkavat juonteet.

Hän täyttää tänään neljäkymmentä vuotta.

Ajatus tuntuu vieraalta. Painostavalta.

Kuluneista vuosista viimeisimmät ovat olleet hyviä; naururyppyjä hänellä kai enemmän on kuin mitään muuta. Ajatus vetää suupieltä hymyyn nytkin, mutta se hiipuu yhtä nopeasti kuin tulikin. 

Ikä näkyy, vaikka hän sitä yrittääkin piilottaa. Hän syö terveellisesti ja lenkkeilee. On lähes täysin lopettanut tupakoinninkin, vaikkei juomista sentään. Posket on jo työnkin takia pidettävä sileinä, mutta hän ajaa partansa tunnollisesti vapaapäivinäkin. Sänki on teräksenharmaata, eikä hän halua nähdä sitä.

Harmaata on viime aikoina alkanut ilmaantua ohimoillekin. Aluksi hän nyppi harmaat hiukset huolellisesti pois aina niitä huomatessaan, mutta Rahikaisen saatua hänet kiinni itse teossa tajusi hän itsekin toimen naurettavuuden. Nyt hän antaa niiden olla ja yrittää oppia kantamaan ne kunnialla. Ajan kulumista on vaikeaa hyväksyä, mutta sitä vastaan taisteleminen olisi säälittävää, eikä Lammio suostu tekemään sellaista.

Silti. Neljäkymmentä. Onhan se ollut lähellä jo pari vuotta, mutta ennen on kuitenkin voinut aina lohduttautua sillä, että on kuitenkin vielä kolmenkympin puolella. Nyt hän on ollut elossa neljä vuosikymmentä, ja se näkyy kasvoilla ja muuallakin. Hän ei ole enää niin hyvässä kunnossa kuin ennen, ei ehkä pärjäisi armeijan kuntotesteissä jos sellaisiin joutuisi. Hän tarvitsee lukulasit, eikä jaksa sängyssä enää kolmatta kierrosta vaikka Rahikainen kuinka kärttäisi.

Siitähän se loppujenlopuksi kiikastaa. Lammion katse kiinnittyy peilissä punaiseen puremajälkeen kaulalla. Rahikainen jätti niitä eilen vähän joka paikkaan, leikkisästi kiusoitellen. Hän on niin nuori, niin energinen ja täynnä elämää. Lammio on tähän asti pystynyt jättämään heidän ikäeronsa huomiotta, mutta joskus sekin on pakko kohdata ja hyväksyä. Tosiasia on, että hän on keski-ikäinen mies, jolla on kaksitoista vuotta nuorempi rakastaja.

Paremmissa piireissä sellaiselle ikäerolle nyrpistäisi moni nenäänsä. Tietenkään mikään piiri ei voi koskaan saada tietää heistä. Lähes kolmen vuoden vakaan yhteiselon jälkeenkin Rahikainen on edelleen Lammion sukulaisille vain hänen epämääräinen kämppäkaverinsa, eikä heille voi koskaan mitään muuta kertoakaan. Lammio ei ole sukunsa kanssa kovin läheisissä väleissä, mutta kyllä häntä ajoittain häiritsee, ettei hän koskaan voi esitellä Rahikaista kumppaninaan, vaikka tämä on ollut sitä jo kauan.

He tapailivat ensin parin vuoden ajan satunnaisesti, kaatuivat silloin tällöin sänkyyn vaikka Rahikainen käyttikin suurimman osan ajastaan hiihdellen ympäri maata ja muiden sänkyjä. Lammio oli itsekin silloin jahdannut milloin mitäkin naista todistaakseen itselleen että oli ‘täysin normaali eikä mikään homoseksuaali’.

Lopulta he olivat kuitenkin kyllästyneet teeskentelemään, kyllästyneet satuttamaan toisiaan esittämällä, etteivät tarvinneet toisiaan enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Rahikainen oli muuttanut tavara kerrallaan enemmän tai vähemmän pysyvästi Lammion luokse, ja talosta oli pikkuhiljaa tullut heidän yhteinen kotinsa. Rahikaisen tavaroita asuu kaapeissa ja pitkin lattioita, lomittain Lammion omien tavaroiden seassa, ja mies itse sopii täydellisesti Lammion sänkyyn. Hiukan vähemmän täydellisesti tämä sopii hänen elämäänsä ja arkirytmeihinsä; he ovat erilaisia ja hankausta syntyy aina, mutta he selviävät. Seksi riitojen jälkeen paljastaa heistä paljon: se on ensin rajua ja kovakouraista, mutta muuttuu väistämättä lopulta niin helläksi ja rakastavaksi, että sitä on melkein kiusallista edes ajatella. Jälkeenpäin he kietoutuvat toisiinsa tiukasti, eivätkä päästä irti pitkään aikaan.

Rahikaisen mukana Lammion elämään tulivat myös tämän ystävät. He ravaavat tätä nykyä kylässä jatkuvasti, ja Lammion on pakko myöntää, että hänkin on alkanut sietää heitä. Hän on löytänyt jonkinlaista yhteisymmärrystä Sihvosen ja Määtän kanssa, ja Honkajoen ja Vanhalan kummallisuus osaa tätä nykyä jo huvittaa raivostuttamisen sijaan.

Rokka kykenee edelleen saamaan Lammion raivoihinsa liian helposti, mutta heidänkin välillään vallitsee nykyään yleensä aselepo. Etenkin silloin, kun Rokka tuo kylään koko klaaninsa, on Lammion helppoa sietää miestä kotonaan. Rokka mahtuu hyvin majoittamaan tänne satunnaisten Helsinginreissujen ajaksi sekä miehensä, vaimonsa että seitsemän lapsen sekalaisen joukon, joista kukaan ei täysin varmaksi osaa sanoa, kenen ne varsinaisesti ovat. Sellaisen rakkauden määrän edessä on vaikeaa näyttää nyrpeää naamaa. Lammio on puolivahingossa tullut kiintyneeksi kovasti koko sakkiin. Tyynellä on täysin samanlainen kirjamaku kuin Lammiolla ja Lyyti opettaa hänelle joka visiitillä uusia reseptejä. Ja ne lapset rakastavat häntä. Hän hemmottelee ne pilalle ja ne kutsuvat häntä Heikki-sedäksi, voi luoja. Näyttääkö hän sedältä? Rahikainen puolestaan on Rokka-Susien lapsille enemmänkin kuin renttu isoveli.

Ikäero näkyy siinäkin, niinkuin se juuri nyt tuntuu näkyvän kaikessa, eikä Lammio voi olla huolehtimatta. Häntä ja Rahikaista ei sido yhteen avioliitto eivätkä yhteiset lapset, eikä koskaan tule sitomaankaan. Mikä estää Rahikaista joku kaunis päivä tajuamasta, että tapailee vanhaa ukkoa? Lammio tulee kuitenkin vain rupsahtamaan ja väsymään entisestään, kun taas Rahikainen vaikuttaa olevan ikinuori sekä ulkoa että sisältä. Nuori ja kaunis. Mikä estää häntä lähtemästä jonkun toisen nuoren ja kauniin perään?

Lammio huokaisee syvään. Hän aikoo kaikesta huolimatta ikääntyä arvokkaasti. Ehkä sitten yksin ja katkerana, mutta ulkoisesti se ei ainakaan saa näkyä. Sisäinen pahoinvointi ei saa näkyä ulospäin kenelle tahansa katsojalle, siihen hän oppi jo lapsena. Hän oikoo siis hiuksensa ja pesee kasvonsa. Sutii partavaahtoa iholleen mekaanisin liikkein ja ottaa esiin partaveitsen. Huuhtelee sen altaassa ja vie iholleen, nauttii siitä miten helposti terävä veitsi vie pois vaahdon ja epätoivotunvärisen sängen. Hän aloittaa poskilta, on juuri etenemässä ylähuuleen kun Rahikainen tulee sisään kysymättä lupaa. Oven lukko on taas rikki, Lammio muistaa. Talo rapistuu samaa tahtia kuin omistajansa.

“Mitä sie täälä kuppaat?” Rahikainen kysyy hymyillen. Hän jää nojaamaan ovenkarmiin ja kohtaa Lammion katseen peilissä.

“En mitään”, Lammio valehtelee. Rahikainen huokaisee ja tulee kunnolla sisälle kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän sulkee oven takanaan ja tulee lähelle. Ottaa hellästi veitsen Lammion kädestä.

“Annahhan ku mie”, Rahikainen käskee pehmeällä äänellä, ja Lammio myöntyy huokaisten. Hän kallistaa päätään taaksepäin ja yrittää pysyä mahdollisimman paikoillaan kun Rahikainen liu’uttaa veistä huolellisesti ylähuulella ja leualla. Lammio värähtää veitsen liukuessa leuan alle ja lopulta kaulan iholle. Rahikainen on tehnyt tätä ennenkin, mutta tuntemus herättää Lammiossa aina jonkin tunteen jolle ei ole nimeä, lähettää kylmiä väreitä alas selkärankaa pitkin. Tällaisessa tilanteessa kaikki valta on Rahikaisen käsissä. Veitsi kurkullaan Lammio sulkee silmänsä ja luottaa.

Rahikainen viimeistelee työn rikkomatta ihoa kertaakaan. Lammio avaa taas silmänsä kun terä nousee iholta viimeisen kerran, ja katselee kun Rahikainen huuhtoo veitsen. Hän kastelee pienen pyyhkeen ja pyyhkii sillä loput vaahdon rippeet pois Lammion kasvoilta. Rahikainen kääntelee Lammion päätä suuntaan ja toiseen, tutkii työnsä tulosta hetken pää arvioivasti kallellaan, mutta on lopulta ilmeisesti tyytyväinen. Hymyilee Lammiolle ja sipaisee peukalolla hänen poskeaan.

Rahikaisella on päällään pehmeät tummansiniset kotihousut joiden vasemmassa polvessa on reikä. Paidan hihat on kääritty sotkuisesti kyynärpäihin ja napeista vain kaksi on kiinni, ja nekin väärissä napinlävissä. Kaulukset sojottavat mikä minnekin, samoin kuin Rahikaisen unenpörheät hiukset. Hänen hymyssään on vielä unista raukeutta. Rahikainen on juuri herännyt ja ilmeisesti pukeutunut matkalla makuuhuoneesta kylpyhuoneeseen. Lammio on itse ollut hereillä murehtimassa jo yli tunnin, mutta toisen rennon olemuksen näkeminen rauhoittaa vähän häntäkin. 

Rahikainen laittaa partaveitsen ja vaahtopurkin oikeille paikoilleen kaappiin ja kääntyy takaisin Lammioon päin. Vetää hänet vyötäisiltä itseensä kiinni ja painaa heidän otsansa vastakkain. Lammion kädet kiertyvät Rahikaisen ympäri kuin itsestään, ja hän puskee vastauksena Rahikaisen otsaa hellästi kuten hänellä on tapana. Rahikainen yleensä naurahtaa ja sanoo hänen muistuttavan isoa tyytyväistä kissaa, mutta tänään hänkin tuntuu aistivan Lammion huonon mielialan, ja sivuuttaa eleen.

“Mikä siulla nyt on?”

“Tänään on syntymäpäiväni”, Lammio toteaa lakonisesti. Tuohon lauseeseen se kaikki oikeastaan tiivistyy.

“Elä!” Rahikainen hengähtää järkyttyneenä. “Tännäänkö se ol?!” Hän vetää kauhunsekaisen yllätyksen täysin yli, koomiseksi asti, ja Lammion on pakko naurahtaa esitykselle. Se varmasti oli Rahikaisen tarkoituskin.

“Älä viitsi.”

“Anteeks, anteeks”, Rahikainen naureskelee. “Enkai mie siun syntymäpäivvees unohtas. Iteasias aika tarkalleen puolen tunnin piäst ovel pittäis olla lähetti kukkapuskan kans, ja ravintollaan mie oon kans varannu meille pöyän.”

Ajatuksena ne ovat kauniita, mutta Lammio ei ole juhlatuulella. Rahikainenkin huomaa sen.

“Mut sie et vaikuta kauheen innostunneelt, ja kyl mie senki ymmärrän. Jos oot vaa koton mieluummi nii sit ollaan. Tännää on siu päiväs, myö juhlittaan just sillei ku sie halluut. ”

“Olen nelikymppinen, mitä juhlimista siinä on?” Lammio valittaa, vaikka tietää kuulostavansa naurettavalta.

“Ainaha sius ois juhlittavvaa”, Rahikainen hymyilee ja silittää hänen poskeaan, “Mut tää päivä vuan sattuu nii sopivast ku sie saat töistäki lommaa.” Hän painaa suukon Lammion huulille, mutta huomaa heti, ettei Lammio ole siinäkään täysillä mukana, ja vetäytyy hiukan taaksepäin.

“Iha oikkeesti. Mikä siul nyt on?” hän kysyy pehmeästi. “Siul on puol elämää viel eespäi, elä huolehi. Tiiänhä mie et on kamalaa täyttää vuossii, mut turhii merkkipaaluiha ne on. Toitotettaan vuan jot ois jottai toitotettavvoo.”

Lammio tuhahtaa. “Kai tajuat, että sinun edellinen tasakymmenesi oli _kaksikymmentä?_ ” Äänensävyyn pääsee ihan liikaa katkeruutta. Rahikainen katsoo häneen terävästi.

“Sekö se on? Ootko sie mielestäs miulle nyt liian vanha?”

“En…” Lammio yrittää, mutta rehellisyys puskee tiensä ulos yllättävänä puuskana. “En omasta mielestäni oikeastaan. Mutta pelkään, että sinä jossain vaiheessa havahdut siihen, että sinun mielestäsi olen. Sinulla on kuitenkin elämä edessä, kesällä tulee täyteen vasta kaksikymmentäyhdeksän - “

“Ootko sie miun mies vai miun isoisä?” Rahikainen kysyy turhautuneena. “Koska just nyt sie kuulostat erehyttäväst jälkimmäiseltä.”

Kysymyksen asettelu sattuu. Eihän hänestä voi tulla Rahikaiselle miestä. “En kumpikaan”, Lammio ärähtää.

“Ei nyt takerruta semantiikkaan, jooko? Mie yritän täs selittää siulle et siunha mie oon, ilima mittää virallissii papereitki, enkä mie oo menossa ennää mihinkää.” Rahikaisen kulmien väliin on ilmestynyt huolestunut ryppy, ja hän näyttää vähän loukkaantuneeltakin. Lammio tajuaa, että ei varmaankaan ole helppoa kuulla toisen epäilevän rakkautensa kestävyyttä, oli tämä sitten minkälaisessa ikäkriisissä tahansa.

“Enkö mie näytä sitä siulle tarpeeks?” Rahikainen kysyy, ja äänen hiljainen vakavuus tuntuu Lammiostakin pahalta. Hitto, ei hänen ollut tarkoitus Rahikaista loukata. Hän ottaa Rahikaisen kasvot käsiensä väliin ja kurkottaa suutelemaan tätä hellästi. 

“Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, hän vakuuttaa, pysyen niin lähellä, että huulet hipaisevat Rahikaisen omia. “Joskus sitä on vain vaikea uskoa, mutta se johtuu minusta eikä sinusta.”

Ja tottahan se oikeastaan on. Kyllä hän tietää, ja paniikistaan huolimatta hän kyllä luottaa Rahikaiseen kun tämä sanoo haluavansa olla hänen kanssaan. Suhteen sotkuisen alun jälkeen heistä on pikkuhiljaa tullut vakaa asia. _He_ on fakta. Se, että he ovat yksikkö, tiukasti ja turvallisesti kiinni toisissaan. Lammio ei pelkää juuri mitään enempää kuin sen menettämistä.

Rahikainen suutelee häntä uudestaan ja tarttuu sitten hänen olkavarsiinsa, kääntää hänet ympäri katsomaan peiliin päin ja jää itse hänen taakseen. Hän kiertää käsivartensa Lammion ympäri ja laskee leukansa hänen olalleen.

“Katoha meit.”

Lammio katsoo. Rahikainen on hieman pidempi ja Lammio sopii täydellisesti hänen syliinsä näin. Rahikainen hymyilee hänelle peilin kautta, ja Lammion on pakko vastata hymyyn. Hän kääntää katseensa omaan peilikuvaansa. Sileäposkisena hän näyttää vähän paremmalta, eikä hiusten harmaata näin juuri huomaa. Rypyt vain pistävät silmään, samoin kuin se, että Rahikaisella ei niitä pahemmin ole. Kyllä heistä näkee päällepäin että ikäeroa on, mutta ei Lammio silti ihan asiaankuulumattoman vanhalta näytä, ei miltään kehdonryöstäjältä. 

Eikä ikä loppujenlopuksi ole kaikki. Rahikainen on lämmin hänen selkäänsä vasten ja hänen lähellään on hyvä olla. Lammion on pakko myöntää, että he ovat hyvännäköinen pari. Kaksi ryhdikästä hyväkuntoista miestä, varmasti ja onnellisesti yhdessä. Heissä on paljon vastakohtia: pituus, Rahikaisen viehättävän valtoimenaan sojottavat kiharat ja Lammion siistit hiukset. Hänen vakava, pohtiva ilmeensä ja Rahikaisen lämmin hymy. Kumpikin on pukeutunut rennosti, ja he näyttävät hyvin kotoisilta. Siltä, että kuuluvat yhteen, juuri tähän.

“Katoha nyt”, Rahikainen toistaa. “Myö näytetää hito hyvält yhes, myönnä pois.”

Osa Lammiosta haluaa marista, että he näyttävät pikkupojalta ja vahalta ukolta, mutta lopulta Rahikaisen näkökulma alkaa voittaa. He ovat vain he.

“Sieki oot iha hyvi säilynt ikäsekses”, Rahikainen sanoo ilkikurisesti hymyillen. Lammio tuhahtaa naurusta, pudistaa päätään Rahikaisen mahdottomuudelle.

“Eiku iha tosissaa. Paremmas kunnosha sie oot ku mie”, Rahikainen pohtii ja silittää Lammion vatsaa paidan läpi. Hän on itse salaa hiukan ylpeä sen litteydestä, koska sen eteen on tehty paljon työtä.

“Vain siksi, etten polta kuin korsteeni ja ryyppää joka viikonloppu”, hän piikittelee, ja Rahikainen nauraa.

“Niinpä tietenki. Sie juot vaa joka toinen viikonloppu, ja muuten hautaudut töihis. Kaikkihan sen tiettää et se on se terveellisin elämäntapa.”

Lammio tuhahtaa, muttei oikei voi väittää vastaankaan. Rahikainen vakavoituu ja kohdistaa taas katseensa heihin peilissä.

“Mie en nää tuos yhtää mittää muutettavvaa”, hän sanoo. “En siussa enkä meissäkkää.”

Lammio nojaa päätään Rahikaisen olkaan ja hymyilee surumielisesti. “Kiitos kun jaksat tätä.”

 _Kiitos kun jaksat minua_ , hän tarkoittaa, muttei sano. Rahikainen taitaa kuulla sen hänen äänensävystään kuitenkin, ja halaa häntä tiukemmin. Suukottaa niskaa.

“Tottakai mie jaksan. Mie en papin aamenta tarvii uskookseni että tää on ikuista, mut kyl mie sen siulle soisin jos vuan voisin.”

Lammion sydän jättää lyönnin väliin ja päässä heittää. Sanat kaikuvat hänen korvissaan painokkaina, ja Rahikaisen vakava ilme peilissä kertoo Lammiolle, että nyt on tosi kyseessä. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee. Kuinka helvetissä hän on edes ansainnut kaiken tämän? Että Rahikainen haluaisi vapaaehtoisesti sitoa itsensä häneen jos se vain olisi mahdollista?

“Janne… kosit minua juuri vessassa.” Epäuskoinen huvittuneisuus värjää sanat.

“Niihä mie tein. Täälhä myö yleensäkki käyää kaikki tärkeet keskustelut.”

Lammio käänty ympäri Rahikaisen syleilyssä ja puree huultaan. Katsoo ylös Rahikaiseen, jonka hymy on itsevarma ja ilkikurinen, mutta jonka silmissä Lammio näkee häivähdyksen pelkoa. Kai Rahikainenkin pelkää tulevansa torjutuksi. Ihan kuin Lammio muka voisi sanoa ei. Hän vetää Rahikaista alaspäin ja painaa heidän otsansa taas yhteen.

“En voi uskoa että sanon tällaista, mutta kyllä. Menisin minä sinun kanssasi naimisiin jos se olisi mahdollista.”

Sanat saavat Rahikaisen säteilemään. Hänellä on kyyneleet silmissä niin kuin Lammiollakin. Rahikainen suutelee Lammiota intohimoisesti ja vetää sitten tiukkaan halaukseen. Lammio tarrautuu häneen, puristaa nyrkkeihinsä paidankangasta. Tässä tuntuu niin hiton hyvältä ja turvalliselta. Lammio ei halua ikinä päästää irti.

“Pietää joskus oma pikkune seremonia”, Rahikainen suunnittelee Lammion korvaan kuiskaten. “Kotona vuan, eikä kutsuta kummankaan sukulaissii. Kaverit vuan, ja Määttä voi olla meijän pastori.”

Lammio näkee sen mielessään: kauniit pienet kesähäät heidän pihallaan. Ei Rahikaisen kamalaa isää eikä ahdistavaa äitiä, ei Lammion tuomitsevia sukulaisia. Ei perheystäviä eikä seurapiirien kermaa. Vain ihmisiä joista he todella välittävät: Muutama Lammion läheisempi tuttu armeijasta, sekä hänen ja Rahikaisen yhteiset ystävät. Rokka olisi paikalla perheineen, ja vanhemmat lapset punoisivat kukkaseppeleitä pienemmille. Lyytillä olisi kaunis kesämekko ja Tyynellä ehkä näin pienen piirin juhlissa miesten housut, joissa hän viihtyy paremmin. Salo ja Sihvonenkin uskaltaisivat ehkä olla siinä porukassa omat itsensä ja pitää toisiaan kädestä. Vanhala ja Honkajoki olisivat paikalla, samoin kuin ehkä muutama entinen lotta, joihin Lammio on pitänyt yhteyttä.

Sää olisi täydellinen, taivas pilvetön. Istuttaisiin vilteillä nurmikolla ja Rahikaisella olisi päällään vaalea kesäpuku, napinlävessä keltainen ruusu ja kasvoillaan leveä hymy. Määttä ei lukisi Raamatusta vaan porukalla kirjoitetun puheen ja omatekoiset valat. Hän hoitaisi papin hommat tyypillisen tasaisesti ja vakavana, mutta hänenkin simäkulmassaan olisi iloinen pilke, ja toimituksen jälkeen hän halaisi heitä tiukasti.

Lammio hymyilee mielikuvalle. On vaikeaa uskoa, että ehkä pian siitä voi tulla totta. Tunne kuristaa kurkkua ja itku on taas lähellä, mutta hän saa kuitenkin kuiskattua hiljaa pitävänsä suunnitelmasta. Rahikainen tarttuu häneen kuin tanssiessa ja hyräilee pätkän jotain valssia. He keinuvat hetken sävelen tahtiin.

“Vanhalal on kai viel se gramofoni”, Rahikainen pohtii. “Onha meil omaki, mut siin olis tunnelmaa, eikö vuan?”

Lammion on myönnettävä, että olisihan siinä. Rintamalla ne ainaiset renkutukset olivat lähinnä ärsyttäneet häntä, mutta olivathan ne toisaalta pitäneet jonkinlaista tunnelmaa yllä. Tuoneet pieniä ilonpilkahduksia sodan helvetin keskelle.

“Tätä pittäis nyt jotenki juhlia”, Rahikainen virnistää vetäytyessään hiukan kauemmas ja katsoessaan Lammioon. “Mitä sanot jos jätetäänki se ravintola toisseen kertaan? Miul olis pari sellastaki lahjaa jotka ois paras antaa siulle makuhuoneen puolella.”

Lammio tuhahtaa naurusta ja antaa Rahikaisen suudella itseään, niin suurella innolla että se pyörryttää. Hän ei malta odottaa niitä lahjoja, mutta kiire heillä ei ole; edessäpäin odottaa yhteinen ikuisuus. Lammio ei voi olla hymyilemättä suudelmaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit loppuun <3 Arvostaisin kommentteja tosi paljon.


End file.
